Horror tales: Virus
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: set after the ARK incedent. Shadow's alive and after a week he gets the feeling that something's wrong with Sonic.


**x**

**XxX**

**Name**: '---'

**Rating**: Teen/PG-13

**Pairings**: Shadow/Sonic

**Warning**: Male/Male relationship

**XxX**

Ebony furred fingers flipped the page of a large book that crimson eyes scanned word for word. He didn't pick this book out on a whim, he had actually grown an interested in the topic—computers. There were tons of them on the ARK but he and Maria weren't able to use them, they were given a small toy computer that they were able to utilize, luckily for Gerald it satisfied the children's interest. ARK was a space colony that until recently stood suspended just outside of the Earth. The reader of the book sighed in frustration, he had just red the same line five times, being far too lost in his thoughts of the past, his past. He shook his head, causing his quills to lose their place somewhat, this was the first time in a while he was able to be alone, but something was bothering him.

"what's the matter with me?" he asked himself in a low voice. He had been awakened by Eggman then he met Sonic and his friends, he hadn't liked them but after a while they were _tolerable…_that's not what was bugging him, it was the look on Sonic's face that bothered him. The sapphire hedgehog didn't want him to do what he did, sacrifice himself, the look on the speedster's face stuck with him, then and now—pain, sadness, hurt. He shook his head again, it had been bugging him as of recently, he didn't know why "maybe something happened…" he pondered to himself as he closed the book and stood up, placing it on the wooden table before him. The ultimate lifeform stretched, groaning as he did so, his ears flicked with every pop of his spine. He stood up right and then left the small house and ran to station square.

**XxX**

Shadow arrived just a short few seconds and with a tiny skid he slowed to a stop and looked around the city, something was definitely wrong.

"mommy, mommy Sonic's back" a small girl with blond hair and brow eyes said as she pointed with a finger and the other hand was holding onto her mother's skirt, tugging on it. a few heads turned at what the girl had said then turned back to what they were doing in disappointment.

"honey that's not Sonic" she said with a sad smile as she continued walking with her daughter. Shadow raised a brow as the little girl looked back at him with a wave. 'humans are such awkward creatures' the ebony creature thought as he headed toward Sonic's home.

**XxX**

**_Knock Knock_**

His foot tapped against the white wooden porch, his arms crossed transversely over his chest. He had been waiting only forty-five seconds but he was growing irritated, he rose a gloved paw to knock again but the door was opened. He blinked when he saw…what was his name? I know, but he forgets…hmm…what was it? "Tails?" the fox looked up at him a bit scared.

"Sh-Sha-"

"Who is it Tails?" a voice called from further into the house. He raised a brow wondering why the kit looked so shaken, he knew the kid was scared of him but this was a bit overzealous. "Tails who's at the-" the owner of the deep voice was cut short when their visitor came into view. "Shadow?"

"Knuckles…Tails" Shadow greeted.

"are you…"

"real?" he finished Knuckles' sentence "yeah, could I come in?" he asked. The taller fur nodded and Shadow went in, crimson eyes scanned the area, ebony ears wiggled "where's Sonic?" he inquired, receiving a even sadder look from tails, who clenched his eyes and bit his lip. Shadow's brow's came together and his ear flicked a bit, something was defiantly wrong, he knew for sure now. Knuckles moved next to Tails and led him and Shadow to the living room, Shadow sat across from the red and orange furs.

"it's ok Tails, shh" Knuckles soothed as he pet the kit on his head. Shadow knew it was awkward for Knuckles, having been a guardian and not having to be in much contact with anyone. Shadow on the other hand had that, he just didn't want it. "blue, he," Knuckles paused, looking down at the kit next to him "Tails, why don't you go to your work shop and make something nice" he suggested. Tails looked up at him then to Shadow then walked across the wooden floor. Shadow didn't notice till now but the carpet had been removed…weird, he made a mental note to ask about it after he got some answers. "sorry"

"it's fine"

"After you died…well to us at least, Sonic wasn't himself afterward and we saw him less and less, then he stopped eating and disappeared altogether." Knuckles explained followed by a shaky sigh, he didn't like talking about it, it bugged him so much he just wanted to hit something. Shadow's mind was in motion trying to find out why? Why was he affected so? Shadow huffed, he didn't care, the Faker was gone. "Shadow…I can't belive I'm saying this but…do you think you could help up out, to find Sonic?" Knuckles asked looking directly into crimson pools, Knuckles wanted Sonic back because he didn't like to see his friends in such a state.

"no"

"But Shadow liste-"

"no, what don't you understand Guardian?"

"LOOK!" the red one growled out then slowly calmed down "look…I'm sorry I need your help" he said. Shadow didn't want to but something was telling him to do it '_save Sonic_'

**XxX**

A robotic chuckle reverberated through out the metal chamber "yes Project…'_save Sonic_'"


End file.
